


closed my eyes and slept

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drinking, M/M, Mild Blood, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He had smiled at me, and I remember thinking how beautiful he was as I smiled back.I don't really remember anything else about that day. My memory gets a little hazy sometimes now.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 42





	closed my eyes and slept

Dan laughed the first time I came over.

**  
  
**

It was his big laugh, that one he has that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners and shows all of his teeth when he throws his head back like he does. The sound of it filled the room and made me grin, even if I did feel like an idiot at the time.

**  
  
**

"Oh, shut up," I laughed. I gave his shoulder a shove and tried to ignore how the blood rushed into my cheeks. "I wasn't expecting to see a coffin in your lounge!"

**  
  
**

"Phil, it's a coffee table, you dumbass! Where else is it supposed to be?"

**  
  
**

He had smiled at me, and I remember thinking how beautiful he was as I smiled back.

**  
  
**

I don't really remember anything else about that day. My memory gets a little hazy sometimes now.

**  
  
  
**

*

**  
  
**

Dan and I worked opposite shifts at the infusion company. That's where we met all those years ago- Dan on the night shift making antibiotics and me on days, working with the blood products and biologics. He complained bitterly about having to work with the boring meds, but I think he just missed me.

**  
  
**

Dan's shift ended at 6 am and mine didn't start until 7 so most mornings we'd meet in the café downstairs for coffee and pastries. He always got the same thing, black coffee and a plain croissant and sneered at my mountains of whipped topping and jam-laden tarts.

**  
  
**

"Phil," he'd say, shaking his head with a grimace. "Phil, how can you _eat_ that stuff?"

**  
  
**

I'd just smile and get my sugar fix for the day, listening to Dan rant about the midnighters skiving on their workload again. Eventually, he'd run out of words and would lay his head on my shoulder, counting the minutes 'til shift change.

**  
  
**

We don't really talk about things like that anymore.

**  
  
**

*

**  
  
**

Dan took me to a club one night. We had been dating for over a year by then and he said it was a special night.

**  
  
**

"I have something to show you. I want to share this with you now, if you'll let me."

**  
  
**

He had seemed nervous. Twitchy. As if he were afraid I was going to run. Maybe deep down he was hoping I would.

**  
  
**

The club we went to was rich and opulent and done up in reds and blacks. The people inside were done up in red and blacks too, and looked both elegantly beautiful and coldly cruel. I didn't feel right here, didn't feel like I belonged. But when I turned to tell Dan that maybe this was a mistake I paused.

**  
  
**

His face under the glow of the chandeliers seemed different. Harder. The sparkle in his eyes looked less warm and more… feral. 

Predatory.

**  
  
**

Then he blinked, and he looked like my Dan again.

**  
  
**

"Are you alright?" I asked. I could feel the eyes of people on us, watching us where we stood in the middle of the room. It made the back of my neck itchy.

**  
  
**

Dan tipped his head as if asking a silent question.

**  
  
**

I tried again. "You looked… weird. Maybe we should go?"

**  
  
**

I wanted to go. I didn't feel right in this place, with those people in their leathers and lace and black-stained lips. I'm dressed in jeans and a heart-print button up, for Christ's sake.

**  
  
**

"Yeah, we can go. Phil, of course we can go!" He nodded his head hard enough to make his curls bounce across his forehead and he looked like himself again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable here."

**  
  
**

"No no, it's ok. Maybe- maybe we can have a drink? Would that be okay?" My palms were sweaty and I rubbed them on my thighs and ignored the pull in my gut that said _go go go_.

**  
  
**

Dan smiled and got us something to drink. Something orange and sweet and frothy for me, dark and smoky-looking for himself. We sat and drank and held hands, and it was good.

**  
  
**

I should have left. Maybe things might have turned out differently for us then.

**  
  
**

*

**  
  
**

He was at my window.

**  
  
**

He was at my window and I tried not to hear as he pleaded for me to come outside, to please _please_ listen to him.

**  
  
**

My hand was clamped tightly 'round my neck but the blood seeped out between my fingers anyway, trickling down my neck to gather in the dip of my collarbone.

**  
  
**

"Phil. Phil, please!"

**  
  
**

His voice was muffled by the sound of my pulse pounding in my ears.

**  
  
**

"I didn't mean to!" Dan cried. He sounded broken, like all the parts of him have shattered onto the ground.

**  
  
**

"You bit me. You _bit_ me!"

**  
  
**

My voice sounded weak and tinny to my own ears. I felt like I was floating away as my blood drip drip dripped to the floor. I was mesmerized by the patterns it made.

**  
  
**

We had walked home after the weird club, tipsy and giddy from drinking. Dan had pressed me against my door and put his mouth to mine, so hot and eager. And when he slid his lips from my mouth to my neck, all I could do was sigh and tip my head back to give him more room.

**  
  
**

Everything was heat and wicked pleasure. Dan's hands were in my hair, holding me still as his mouth caressed my throat- then a flash of pain that jolted through every part of me.

**  
  
**

My throat was on fire. Dan seemed lost, moaning in delight as he drew deep… until I cried out in fear and pain, shoving as hard as I could.

**  
  
**

Dan stumbled back and I could see my blood on his lips and chin as my hand came up to cover the wound.

**  
  
**

Dan's eyes were wide and full of fear. His blood covered lips trembled as he opened his mouth to speak. But I turned and ran.

**  
  
**

Now I was bleeding all over my floor.

**  
  
**

My legs wouldn't hold me up anymore. I didn't remember laying down but suddenly I was staring at the ceiling. There's a crack there that looks like the lifeline in my left palm, the one that my granny once traced. 

**  
  
**

_You'll have an exceptionally long life, my boy_ , she had said.

**  
  
**

It made me laugh, a breathless wheeze of a chuckle. I blinked and then Dan was there, leaning over me with tears on his face as he put his hands on my throat.

**  
  
**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Phil," he whispered. 

He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, his tears landing on my cheeks. "I'll take care of you. I promise. I promise, Phil. Okay? I promise."

**  
  
**

He was crying harder now, and I hated when Dan was upset. I tried to tell him that it was ok. That I forgave him. That I loved him. But the words died on my lips in a spray of blood.

**  
  
**

The sight made Dan choke on his sobs before a steely look came into his eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to my bloody lips before pulling away.

**  
  
**

"Sleep, love," he said, bending over me once more. "Sleep now and I'll be here when you wake."

  
  


His mouth was at my throat again. I knew what this meant.

I closed my eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/626382119840694272/closed-my-eyes-and-slept)


End file.
